coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5868 (15th October 2004)
Plot Fred gives Ashley and Claire tickets to Paris as an engagement present. Fiz sets Maria and Tyrone up on a blind date to try to get them back together. Roy's worried when Charlie tells him that the café needs rewiring. As excitable Tracy prepares for their holiday, she tells Ciaran that they'll need a bigger place when she and Amy move in. Ciaran's flattered by her commitment and thinks that she really must love him. Sunita asks Frankie to tell Maya to stay away from them but she refuses. When Claire finally tells her mum that she and Ashley are engaged, Yvonne leaves accusing Claire of throwing her life away. Claire's very upset, saying that if she's forced to choose she'll choose Ashley and not her mum. Tyrone and Maria meet for lunch and have a lovely time. Later they stand on the balcony of the builder's yard and pretend they're back up Blackpool Tower. Penny apologises to Ciaran for being angry with him and hugs him saying that she knows he did his best. Ciaran's guilt-ridden and suddenly blurts out the truth. He explains how he got £60,000 for McCarthy's and not £30,000. Furious Penny takes the money and leaves. Tracy tells Ken, Deirdre and Blanche what she thinks of them and explains that she's moving in with Ciaran. He tells Tracy that he came clean with Penny and has returned all her money but he's glad that they've still got each other. He's shocked to the core when Tracy tells him that without the money he's nothing and she's never loved him. Ciaran's gutted. Cast Regular cast *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Valandro's Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Tracy sets off on a spending spree, Ciaran feels increasingly guilty. Fiz and Kirk set Tyrone and Maria up on a date. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,810,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "It says here that the resort has got twenty-two bars and ten swimming pools... you know what that means, don't you?" Ciaran McCarthy: "Drowning?" Category:2004 episodes